03262015InsaenamSami
11:25 -- aestheticChitin AC began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 23:25 -- 11:25 AC: ASAAAAMMIIII 11:26 AC: Saaarmmeiiii qlubbinq Hessstooonnn 11:26 AC: 2hat the shell is up my motherqlubbinq art pal? 11:27 AA: Hi Maenam. 11:27 AA: You never showed up at the memo the other day! 11:27 AC: yeeaaahhhl funny thinq about that 11:28 AC: I was haivnq a lill meetup with my son 11:28 AC: you knoaw dear sweet Merrow riqht? 11:29 AC: the boy takes after meh like fish atke to water so to speak lol 11:30 AA: Oh that's nice. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet. 11:30 AA: He never seems to be online at the same time I am. 11:32 AC: lolol of coooourser kmot 11:32 AC: your toao busy hbojldinq qlubbinq tehaaeam memos 11:33 AA: Are you okay Maenam? You're making a lot of typos. 11:34 AC: no no no n8 n8ooo Im fine Sami 11:34 AC: wnhale okray knot tooootally fin 11:34 AC: ubt uyu could say Im brtter now than I was befoar 11:35 AA: Well that's good. Is this about Ryspor? Because that's what the team memo was about. Explaining what we know about what happened and what we're trying to do about it. 11:36 AC: oh itrs about a ldoooot of thinqs Sami 11:36 AC: aw shell of a olt 11:36 AC: a ehole fuckinq shell of a lot of thivnqs that I have and havent done and that you have done and everyfuckinqone have done 11:37 AA: I see. 11:38 AC: do you sea Sami really 11:38 AC: do you reeeeeelly fukkinkw sea 11:38 AA: I'm not sure. 11:38 AA: But I'm getting the impression you're not actually fine. 11:39 AC: shut up 11:39 AA: Wow. I don't think I've ever heard you tell someone to shut up before. It's a little disturbing. 11:40 AC: I said 11:40 AC: shut 11:40 AC: the 11:40 AC: blubberinq fuck 11:40 AC: up 11:40 AC: I have been sidtinq on the sivdelwines thsis whole fuckfnq qame lettinq everyone order me around 11:41 AC: well no qlubfuckinq more 11:41 AC: qu sehe I totes realized somefin whem I met up with Merrow 11:42 AC: that he is not fuckzinrq meant to rule a qood qoddammned thinq 11:42 AC: he is a fuckinq abomination oaf a tyrianblood hut he knows his fuckinq place 11:42 AC: and that placs iks under my fuckinq fin 11:43 AA: You don't really sound like you right now Maenam. I'm kind of concerned here. 11:43 AC: I DAIS SHUT THE FUCKINQ QLUB UP HESTON 11:45 AC: I WAS BORN TO RULE LIKE A QODDAMN QLUBBINQ QeILLADORNED QUEEN 11:45 AC: AND THAT FUCKINQ LOBSTERDAD TOOK IT ALL FUCKINQ AWAY FROM ME 11:45 AC: whalew Im taiknq my fuckinq throne back 11:46 AA: Maenam. From the moment I met you, you have never given me any impression you cared about leadership or your title as a princess or anything. 11:46 AA: I had actually intended to talk to you before trying to give the team direction, but things got out of hand before I could talk to you. 11:47 AA: But I'll be fucked if I'm going to let you take over as a matter of blood-caste pride. If you had come to me in the spirit of "I want to help!" or "The kids need me, and I'm ready to step up," that would be one thing. But this angry tirade is not what leadership is based on. 11:48 AC: yu seeeeeeaaaaaa there you qoy aqain wiht this whole 11:48 AA: If you want to be a leader, be Balish. Not Chuckles. 11:49 AC: ho1 fuckinq dare yfu even mentpuion him to me Heston 11:49 AA: Because he was my friend, too, Maenam! And he fought off the crazy subjugation-y side of himself for years, with your help! And seeing you like this....I know this would crush him. 11:50 AC: lololololololololololoLOLOOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOOLLOOOLLLLOLOLOLOLOL 11:50 AA: I'm not letting you go down that path, Maenam. 11:51 AC: sami do yu evenn fuckinkq know whhhat it was like with Balish before 3e mett yu humans? 11:51 AC: he yoused to qukcinf try and qett me to act more like this 11:51 AA: Obviously I didn't know him back then. But he told me about a lot of his past. 11:52 AA: I can't imagine Balish wanted you like this, Maenam. Maybe he wanted you to be more of a leader, but I'm sure he didn't want you to be a tyrant. 11:52 AC: whale quess fuckinq wwatej !?!??! 11:53 AC: turns out its in my blood to be the biqqest fishy bitch in all the land 11:53 AC: I heard the7 speakinq otme Sami 11:53 AA: Don't blame this on your blood Maenam. That's such a cop-out. 11:53 AA: You're more than your instincts. Unless you choose not to be. 11:54 AC: auess what? 11:54 AA: What? 11:55 AC: Idont qive a finflippinq fuce what a kidmurderinq friendmurderinq bitck thinks about how I live andh how x rule 11:56 AC: so Heston I am qoinq to hive you a royal qlubbinqdecree to pass on toa all my enw subjdecwts 11:56 AA: That's fine, then, Maenam. 11:56 AC: ym rosyal decree is es follows 11:56 AC: "Be Ruled or Be Fuckinq Duead" 11:57 AA: Maenam. 11:57 AC: =:D 11:57 AA: Are you seriously threatening the lives of the others if they don't capitulate to you? 11:57 AC: why the fuckb not 11:57 AC: bt works for you 11:57 AC: works for Libby 11:57 AC: miqht as shwhalle work for me 11:59 AA: Well I guess that's really all there is to say on the matter. 11:59 AC: finally qettinq the qlubbinq yiuture Ssmi 12:00 AA: Maenam, if you kill any of the others, you had better god damned kill me first. 12:00 AC: Im shore Ipl de seainq you all soon enouqh 12:00 AC: ohhhhhh dont wharfy about thatg Heaton 12:00 AA: Good. Just so long as that's understood. 12:00 AC: whale be seainq each other monsoon enouqh =;) 12:01 AC: byyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee Sammmmmmmiiii 12:01 -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 00:01 -- Category:Sami Category:Maenam